


Scratching an Itch

by Pooky1234



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift fic for a friend who wanted Jack and Dean. It is a PWP really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching an Itch

Scratching an Itch

‘God, please let that be a rifle,’ he said half knowing and half hoping that he was wrong.

‘Nah, I’m just pleased to see you,’ the other man replied before he swept his tongue across the back of Dean’s neck making him shiver.

Suddenly he was spun round and found himself being pulled into the other man’s arms. The great coat was wrapped around him as the immortal Captain Jack Harkness grabbed his arse and kissed him as if he hadn’t seen him for years. When the kiss ended the two men were breathing hard and Dean knew that any pretence of indifference was useless.

‘Looks like you’re pleased to see me too,’ Jack observed before he kissed him again making Dean Winchester certain, for the second time in his life, that he’d let this man do whatever he wanted.

‘Why as you here, Jack?’ he asked, between the kisses that were threatening to make his knees buckle.

‘Do I need a reason?’ Jack found that spot where throat met shoulder and sucked and bit down making Dean groan again. ‘Oh God, you’ll leave marks and Sam will want to know what I’ve been doing.’

‘Sam will think that you’ve found some willing woman who gave you a good time rather than some hot 51st century guy who has a thing for gorgeous men in suits, and you do look positively edible you know!’ Jack turned his attentions to the other side of his neck and continued his assault. His hands were kneading Dean’s arse like he was making bread. Their cocks were grinding against each other. Jack knew that if he didn’t slow things down they’d be coming in their pants. There was only one place that Jack wanted to come that night and that was buried deep inside the demon hunter.

‘Why don’t we find somewhere more comfortable to continue this,’ he suggested and dragged Dean towards the bed.

‘Too many clothes,’ Jack murmured. Coats and jackets were removed. Buttons on shirts were undone revealing more flesh. Jack left a trail of bruises down the other man’s chest as he nipped at his skin and then twirled his tongue around one nipple followed by another. Dean moaned again.

‘You like that don’t you?’ Jack said looking the other man in the eye. ‘That’s why you need a man. Women don’t do this do they?’ Dean bucked again as Jack took one nipple into his mouth and sucked as he dragged his tongue over it and then squeezed the other one between his fingers.

‘Want skin,’ Dean garbled. Jack sat up and removed his undershirt. Dean reached up his hands and ran them down the immortal’s smooth chest. Jack, like him, chose to keep his chest free of hair. He pulled him down and kissed him once more. This time tongues battled for supremacy while Jack let his hand stray towards his goal. He undid the buttons and slipped his hand in Dean’s pants. Liquid already covered the head of the impressive erection he found there and Jack palmed the other man’s cock spreading the pre-come as he did.

‘Need you inside me, Jack,’ Dean said surprised at his own words. ‘What was it about this man?’ he wondered. ‘It was like having an itch that you needed someone else to scratch.’

The Captain leaned back on his heels and looked down at the man in front of him. He’d sought Dean out after all that had happened. Being mortal had been exhilarating; the danger of death had given life an edge but now he had to find in fun in other ways and seducing the demon hunter once more had set his senses tingling. He also realised that he was beginning to have a thing for gorgeous, well groomed men in suits. For a moment an image of Ianto lying back waiting for Jack to screw him into the mattress passed through his mind.

‘Jack, please I need you now,’ Dean said.

‘Oh you’ll get me, never fear,’ Jack replied as he pulled off the other man’s pants leaving him totally naked before he removed his own and straddled Dean, his erection bobbing on the other man’s chest.

Jack edged himself forward until the tip of his cock reached Dean’s lips. A tongue flicked out to taste the immortal. There was a subtle nod and Jack moved nearer again so that Dean could wrap his tongue around it. Jack leaned forward; his hands grasped the bed head. He wanted to thrust into the other man, but not now not like this.

‘Want to fuck you,’ he said. ‘Want to bury myself in your tight arse!’ He pulled out and reached to pick up his coat from the floor. He found the lube and condoms in his pocket. Jack Harkness was always prepared.

A look crossed Dean’s face. ‘What?’ Jack asked. ‘You know you want this.’

‘Oh yeah, I want you, but put the coat on. I want you to fuck me with the coat on.’ Once again Jack wondered what it was about that coat. He’d pulled so many men wearing it and Dean was obviously just the same. Jack pulled it on and pushed the other man’s legs apart. Dean automatically raised his knees and waited for Jack to prepare him.

‘Please,’ he almost begged. Jack covered his fingers in lube and began to work the other man open.

‘It’s been a while,’ Dean said. Jack was careful as he pushed in one finger and then two until he found that perfect spot and the other man almost leapt from the bed.

‘Oh God, that’s so good. Hurry! Want you!’ he said. He gasped as Jack pushed in a third finger. It hurt but by that stage Dean didn’t care.

Jack withdrew his fingers and quickly prepared himself. He pushed the tip of his cock into the waiting hole, slowly until he was buried, balls deep, in the other man.

‘Fuck me, Jack. I want to come with you inside me.’ Never one to let a man down Jack began to thrust into the other man, almost doubling him over so his chest rubbed against Dean’s erection. The noises the other man was making were positively obscene and urged Jack on to thrust harder. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to last for long and moved his hand to pull at Dean’s erection. He wanted to feel him come around him before he emptied himself. Jack smiled as he felt the man come undone beneath him. Dean shouted out as the orgasm hit, pouring himself all over both their chests. Jack followed him soon after, falling down on the other man, breathing heavily and feeling totally sated.

In the corner of the room another man smiled to himself. Crowley turned off his phone; he’d enjoy watching that back later but even more he’d enjoy showing it to Castiel. Sometimes it was such fun being the bad guy.


End file.
